


Time Limit

by TheEquivalentExchanger



Series: SoMa: Fluff enough? [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa Week 2014, day 7: First "I love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquivalentExchanger/pseuds/TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't go! Not before I tell you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Limit

"Give it up!" The young girl's voice was strong with determination, she wielded her weapon in front of her with strength. "We're here to take your soul!"

The witch smiled, her green hair tangled and matted as it swayed below her knees. Her eyes were wide with a crazed look, and her fingers twitched around the sphere of glowing green magic. She let out a hideous cackle, her body contorting and twisting with each laugh. Maka's eyes widened as she watched her enemy skeptically, analyzing how she was going to produce her next attack.

Suddenly, the witch's body was thrown forward, her pupils now a fleck in her glassy eyes. The spheres grew ever larger, until they were large enough to swallow at least two full-grown men. She raised her arm, a slight pause hanging over the corridor before she released the attack, a massive ball plummeting towards them, and Maka knew there would be no dodging. 

In order to reach the witch, she was going to have to attack her straight on, which meant somehow passing through the gargantuan mass of power and reaching her body. There was no room for mistakes, so Maka swallowed her fear and braced herself for the pain that was sure to come.

"MAKA!" Soul cried, unsure as to what his meister was planning, standing in front of the oncoming attack. Maka smiled to her scythe, a moment before her body was consumed by the fiery purple flames. The witch's power licked at her arms and legs, an intense heat causing her to cry out in pain. If not for Soul, whom she wielded in front of her protectively, she'd surely be a burnt husk of a human body by now. 

It had felt as though an eternity had lasted before she finally emerged from the other side, clad in terrible burns that ran across her limbs. Soul's worry quickly threatened to gnaw at him, but he had no time to acknowledge the new feeling before his blade met with the witch's skin. The crazed happiness in her eye quickly changed to terror as Maka sliced through her body, a large gash running from her shoulder to her waist, and split her neatly in half.

The two hung in the air for a suspended moment, before the witch's body dissolved into a burst of smoke, the glowing soul peering out from the black wisps. Maka dropped to the ground, her knees buckling as her exhaustion finally caught up to her. The adrenaline seeped from her arms, letting the pain begin to show through, and Maka let out a shrill cry at the realization of what had happened to her body. Soul was immediately by her side, his face filled with concern as it hovered over her. She desperately tried to ignore the pain, and forced a small grin to her face. 

"We did it!" She murmured happily. The worried look in Soul's eyes crumbled as he gave her a smile, tears springing to his eyes in relief.

"Yeah!"

The pair sat up, peering at the witch's soul that floated in front of them. Soul stepped forward, grabbing hold of the soul before kneeling down next to Maka. They looked into each other's eyes, accomplished grins crossing their mouths.

"Ready?" Soul asked, grabbing Maka's hand firmly in his own. She nodded, and Soul brought the glistening soul to his lips. It'd been a long 6 years the pair had spent together, and rumour's were beginning to float around that they may be the closest pair in the school. They got along well, and knew everything about each other. The trust they'd established between each other was immense.

Maka watched with sheer joy and relief as her partner placed the soul into his mouth, chewing a couple times before swallowing. The two gazed at each other with their goofy smiles, breaking down into relieved giggles when they realized that the fights were finally over.

It was all too soon that Soul stood, his body beginning to glow a piercing white. The transformation was beginning, and Maka watched in wonder as her beloved partner became a Death Scythe. A strong wind had appeared from out of nowhere, creating a small vortex around the teenage boy, and causing Maka's ash-blonde pigtails to blow over her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she watched his soul wavelength grow ever larger, almost doubling in size.

So this was what it meant to be a Death Scythe.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two!" Shinigami-sama greeted the pair in the hospital, Maka draped in clean white sheets, and Soul lifted his head from the conversation he was having with her. Spirit, Maka's father, appeared behind the God, tears of joy running down his cheeks in small rivulets. Maka grinned excitedly, releasing Soul's hand which she'd subconsciously been holding for a while. 

"Makaaaa," Spirit cried to her daughter, rubbing his scruffy cheeks along her face, "you make your father so proud!" 

Small sobs of happiness left her father's mouth as his daughter desperately attempted to pry him off of her, lecturing him about how embarrassing he was. Soul smiled, turning to Lord Death. 

"Soul, I need you to come with me for a moment, please." The Lord hushed to the white-haired boy, Maka's cries easily allowing him to only be heard by Soul. Soul offered a questionable look to the God, before glancing over his shoulder to his partner. Her cries ceased for a moment, and she gave him an encouraging grin, to which he replied to with a small nod.

"Kay…" He followed the comedic figure from the room, leaving the father and daughter to bicker behind him.

He was led to Lord Death's office, where he sat down on a small wooden chair. Lord Death pulled out a chair across the table from the teen, sitting down politely.

"So, you're a Death Scythe, now." He stated obviously. Soul nodded, unsure where the conversation was going. "Death Scythes, as you know," The God paused, giving Soul a glance, "are  _my_  weapons."

Soul nodded again, earning a sharp clear of the throat from Lord Death.

"Which means, to put it bluntly, you'll no longer be serving at the side of Maka Albarn. You are dismissed from partnership."

Soul jolted in his seat, his crimson eyes widening with the sudden news. His lips fumbled around the protests that he was trying to form.

"B-But sir!" He cried desperately, leaning over the small table, "We've been together for six years! Our resonance link is strong, and-"

He was interrupted when the cloaked being stood from the table, walking over to the mirror that he used to communicate with others.

"Soul," He began casually, "what do you think the point of your training  _was_?"

Soul closed his mouth, sitting back into his chair and glaring at the tightly clasped hands he bore.

"T-To become a weapon for you, Shinigami-sama." He muttered quietly.

The black figure nodded happily, walking back to the table. 

"And now you've done it!" He chirped.

Soul lifted his head, putting out one last desperate protest, "But sir-!"

The God lifted a large, boxed finger, shutting him up. 

"No buts! Your training begins next Tuesday! You're dismissed!" He waved the boy off dismissively, ignoring the outraged look that he wore upon his face. After a moment, Soul left the table with a clatter, his chair crashing to the ground with anger. He wanted to turn around and spout a string of curses to the God, but he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to knock him out with his famed 'Shinigami chop'. Besides, he could do something worse, something like expelling him… And then, he would never get to see Maka again. 

So Soul left the room, stomping down the long white corridor under the row of red cleavers above him, grumbling to himself all the while. There was nothing he could do about the situation, and it killed him to have to bow to someone else's orders.

* * *

Soul made his way down the hall, not acknowledging the love-struck girls to his sides, who pointed and tittered to themselves. He was heading to the hospital rooms, until a girl who looked to be much younger than him, stood in his path. A blush adorned her clear cheeks, and she shyly looked off to the side to avoid his frustrated gaze. She held a small box in front of her, wrapped in blue paper and a pink bow.

"S-Senpai, um…" She shook her head, as if remembering something important, "No, Soul-sama, I-I made this for you..! Chocolates…" Soul sneered to the girl, who mistook his harsh gaze for that of affection. "Because I like you!"

The sharp intake of breath from her surrounding peers was enough to make Soul crack. He shoved past the girl, stalking towards the door to the hospital room. A few girls laughed at the harsh rejection, leaving the girl to run away in tears. Soul didn't care about them. There was only one girl that he would accept gifts from, and she was laying in a bed with burns covering her arms and legs. Another reminder of how powerless he was. 

"Oh, Soul!" Maka looked up happily from her novel, her father not present in the room. Soul looked around cautiously, the last thing he wanted was to be bombarded with a lecture from Spirit. Maka chuckled, "Papa's not here right now."

He let out his breath, his frustrations easily forgotten in her presence. 

"What did Lord Death say?" She asked curiously, her forest-green eyes wide with innocence. Soul looked off to the side awkwardly, not wanting to tell her the awful news.

"N-Nothing," He lied, "He just congratulated me."

Maka squinted her eyes, she could easily tell when her partner lied to her. She shook her head, not wanting to put a dampener on the happy mood they'd previously been in. 

"How are your wounds?" Soul asked, looking at her bandaged arms. 

She grinned, holding them up for him to see.

"They said I'll be able to leave on Sunday!" She smiled. Soul gulped. That would only leave Monday, before they'd… He forced the thought from his head, clasping her soft, tender hand in his own. 

"We should go out on Monday, then!" He grinned, "To celebrate!"

He watched his partner's face light up with delight, and he found himself smiling despite the turmoil he felt. It was all worth it when he was with Maka. She nodded, agreeing with the statement. He looked at her with a loving, soft expression, to which she replied with an earnest smile. 

They'd just have to wait until Monday.

* * *

When said day rolled around, Maka stood in front of her full-length mirror, admiring the outfit she'd put together. The pair didn't go out that often, and when they did, she liked to put on more feminine clothing, just to see if it would spike a reaction in her stubborn partner. Though girly outfits were scarce in her wardrobe, she did have a few pastel-coloured sweaters that she'd bought with Tsubaki, along with cute skirts to match.

This evening, she wore a ruffled grey skirt overtop a pair of black leggings, and a soft pink sweater to cover the bandages on her arms. She'd curled her hair, and applied a small amount of lip gloss to bring attention to her lips. She grinned. Although she tried her hardest to bring out the best features in her body, there were times when she thought she should just give up on trying to impress him, his naive attitude always frustrated her when it came to these things. Sometimes, she wondered why she'd even fallen in love with such a dork, but she always recalled the many reasons when he smiled to her, or held her hand...

"Oy, Maka!" Soul called from behind the door, "You ready?" 

Maka gave herself a small nod before opening the door to greet her beloved partner. Before saying a word, her wide eyes wandered up his toned body, fitted black jeans hugging his legs, a classy black jacket over a white V-neck shirt that showed his abdominal muscles off to the extreme… She could feel herself become lightheaded, and swayed a little backwards before Soul caught her in his strong hand. 

"You okay?" He asked, his face precariously close to hers. The heat that travelled across her cheeks was inevitable, and she quickly shot out of his arms.

"Fine!" She squeaked, heading for the door. "Let's go!"

Behind her, Soul silently praised his efforts to look good tonight. Obviously, she'd noticed, and that was all that mattered. He knew that Maka felt something for him, and he loved to tease her with small flirtatious acts. The blush that travelled across her cheeks, her wide, disbelieving eyes, and the way her upper lip twitched when she became embarrassed was priceless. He was happy it was a sight for only him to see. 

He took his time, walking a couple steps behind her as he let his eyes roam her body as she had his. He travelled up her long, toned legs, noticing the slight sway of the skirt that fell mid thigh, frustrating the teenage desires inside him. He made sure to spend extra time studying the fitted pink sweater she wore, smiling to himself when he realized just how curvy she'd become since they'd first met. 

Many boys had confessed to Maka over the six years they'd been together, and he noticed how she would always glance towards him to see if he noticed. He would only grin in response, knowing that she'd turn them down. The trust he felt for her was quite considerable considering any other partner would be insane with jealousy. He could see the frustration that would brew inside her when she became jealous of the many followers he had, or how she'd pout slightly when he didn't show the same thing.

Soul made sure he was fair to her, though, and often played with her emotions and flirted with her to satisfy her cravings. He would place his hands on his hips as she cooked dinner, or wrap her in a tight hug in the morning when she came to wake him up, his excuse always being that he was still half-asleep. His most favourite, though, was when he creeped up behind her when she read on the couch, and whispered into her ear. The way she'd shiver in front of him was truly an other-worldly experience. 

"Are you coming?" Maka called, looking back. He hastily snapped from his trance, stepping to match his meister's step. He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together as they walked towards the movie theatre.

* * *

It was needless to say that the two hadn't even watched the movie. They were clearly too focused on each other than the movie itself. Soul would tease the girl by placing his arm over her shoulder, or by asking her to feed him, making her reaction most enjoyable for him. She's whisper for him to get his own popcorn, but not after popping a handful into his mouth. He loved the way she tensed when he put his arm over her, but quickly settled into his, resting her head on his chest.

Maka, though, had been intentionally trying to flirt with him, placing her hand next to his thigh or leaning into him during the movie. She hoped he smelt the perfume she'd sprayed on herself before she left, because she clearly noticed the intoxicating smell that he gave off, and it made her blush furiously.

They held hands, swinging them slightly as they walked over to the small park in their neighbourhood. The sat on the bench, not releasing their hands as Maka rested her head against his chest once more. After a long, peaceful silence, Soul started up a conversation.

"Maka," He began softly, his deep voice barely above a whisper, "there's something I need to tell you."

Maka felt the familiar heat seep into her cheeks once more, and she nodded.

"Me, too." Now that he was finally a Death Scythe, she wanted to tell him how she'd been feeling for the past years. Soul looked down at her, interested in what she had to say. "Y-You first!" She stuttered quietly.

Soul gulped down the fear that had risen in his throat, and whispered the inevitable truth.

"Tomorrow," He began cautiously, "I'm going to begin my Death Scythe training." Maka nodded, he'd told her that much. "But there's something I haven't told you." He paused, collecting himself. "As of tomorrow, Maka, we're no longer partners."

Maka jolted, springing up and staring at him with an incredulous look displayed across her face.  _No longer partners?!_ _She and Soul, the pair that shared the greatest resonance link, we're NO LONGER PARTNERS?!_

"What?!" Maka cried, leaning over Soul. "Why?!"

Soul looked away, he didn't want her to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Because that's what Lord Death said." He muttered, leaving Maka in gaping silence. After a few moments, the girl took a sat back down next to him, glaring at the ground. Her teeth were clenched in desperate attempt to keep her sobs from sounding, and tears were beginning to overflow from her eyes. It was only when her shoulders began to shake that Soul noticed she was crying, and wrapped her in a strong hug. She let her sobs ring out, desperate wracking cries that allowed her tears to flow out as she pressed herself against Soul's chest.

"Y-You can't g-go!" She hiccuped, "You can't!"

Soul hugged her to him, he felt the same way. 

"You can't! Not before I tell you!" She sobbed, "I won't let you!"

Soul parted himself from her, curiosity spiking in his gaze. He cocked his head, watching the girl wipe her eyes with her hand, only to cry more.

"Tell me what?" He asked earnestly. Maka glared at him, her cheeks turning red. She slowed her breathing and wiped away her tears once more. She needed to do it now. Maka placed her hands on either side of Soul's waist, leaning her weight on the bench. The strong look in her eyes made Soul nervous, and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat.

"I," Maka declared stongly, "I LOVE YOU!"

Soul's eyes widened, and she quickly averted her gaze from his. A small grin began tugging at his lips, disbelief rising in his chest as he replayed the phrase over and over in his head. Suddenly, he blinked as he realized what had just happened. He no longer needed to restrain himself around her. If she loved him, then that meant...

Soul grabbed Maka's arms, gaining a confused expression from his partner. He pushed her towards him, letting his eyes close as their mouths pressed together. The small squeal of surprise that sounded from Maka's throat was enjoyable, and he felt her eyes drift shut as they deepened the kiss. 

Their lips melted into each other, and Maka's hand tangled through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and it felt as though they melted into another being. The parted for air, a small whimper of disappointment sounding from Soul as they faced each other, panting. Maka smiled broadly before they united once more, kissing desperately in the cool night air.

* * *

"I'm here, Lord Death." Soul grumbled. Although he was still disappointed, his innards were jumping with excitement as he continually replayed last night's scene. He and Maka were now dating, they became an official couple after he'd suggested it. No matter how angry he was at the God, he couldn't wipe the goofy grin that'd plastered itself across his face.

"Oho," Death remarked, "It looks like  _someone_ had a good night last night."

Soul blushed, but didn't deny it.

"Well, I guess that changes things." He muttered, causing Soul to look up. "I no longer need you, shoo." 

"Hah?!" Soul questioned, disbelief showing across his face. 

"You can come out and apologize now, Spirit!" The Lord called. The familiar red-headed man emerged from behind the mirror, a sheepish smile displayed on his face.

"Sorry," He mumbled stupidly, "I thought a sense of urgency might help speed it up."

"Speed what up?" Soul asked, beginning to understand what was going on.

"Your relationship, of course." 

Soul's anger boiled over the surface, an outraged cry sounding from his lips before he socked Maka's father in the nose, knocking him out cold with a splatter of blood. 

"What about training, and becoming your weapon?!" Soul cried indignantly, turning to Lord Death.

He simply gave a curt nod, "I don't take youngsters, of course." 

Soul threw his hands up, utterly enraged. With a loud groan, he stormed from the room, leaving the two most powerful beings in the school behind him. 

Despite his actions, Soul was secretly ecstatic. He immediately headed to her, sprinting at full-speed with an idiotic smile spread across the lower half of his face. He didn't have any restrictions, any boundaries. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

And now that they were a couple, Soul could love Maka as much as he wanted.


End file.
